


Normal Dates

by Kalloway



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sophie hopes she looks okay.





	Normal Dates

**Author's Note:**

> From pillowfort's shortlived drabblesoup mirror. 'underground'

"Do I look okay?" Sophie questioned as she bounced into Jamie's room. She was wearing a jeans with holes in the knees and a hoodie with paint stains on it, all of which Jamie could see as she twirled around like she was in a ball gown. 

Jamie laughed and gave her a thumbs up. 

"Heading off to the center of the Earth to paint eggs again?" he questioned with a smile. "Don't you ever want to go on a normal date for once?" 

"Never ever," Sophie replied with a wide grin. "I mean, do you?" 

"Nope," Jamie echoed. "Never."


End file.
